


skin flush, lips sweet

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Kim Jongin's first time is unlike no other.





	skin flush, lips sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I hope you're reading this in private.

The sex club is the only building taking up the block, its white, pristine walls seemingly never-ending. Black iron gates are wide open, welcoming clients inside, past its red doors and into the heavy, thrumming air. Outside, standing by the manicured sidewalk underneath the evening sky, stands Kim Jongin, the birthday boy. The twenty-year-old is surrounded by his group of friends, feeling like a skittery deer surrounded by predators.

“Do we really have to do this,” he hisses, clammy palms running down the rough fabric of his dark jeans.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says simply. “This will be the birthday of a lifetime.”

“Everyone’s first time should be memorable,” Chanyeol adds, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. “Now come on, don’t be a party pooper.”

“It’s my own party,” Jongin grumbles, allowing Chanyeol to pull him towards the door. “I can poop on it if I want.”

The music gets progressively louder as they near the entrance, and Jongin can smell something cloying in the air. A bouncer stops them for their IDs, and after a thorough check of their cards, they’re finally ushered in. The carpet is plush under their feet, and Jongin notices that everything is surprisingly clean.

There’s a counter right by the entrance, and their group is ushered over to the woman seated behind.

“Hello,” she says cheerfully. “Welcome to Astrals. Is this your first time here?”

Everyone nods wordlessly.

“Wonderful. Please take a look at the sign above,” she points up at the aforementioned sign with a manicured nail, “and let me know which colours apply to you. The entrance fee is $99.”

Being rich surely helps sometimes, Jongin muses as five pairs of eyes trail upwards.

 _White – Straight_  
_Pink – Lesbian_  
_Blue – Gay_  
_Green – Bisexual_  
_Yellow – Pansexual_  
_Red – Taken_  
_Purple – Single_  
_Orange – It’s Complicated!_

Wow, okay. That’s one way to filter people out.

Shrugging, Baekhyun goes first, leaning over the counter to inform the woman of his colours. After he gets his wristbands, Taemin steps up for his turn. Jongin’s the last to go.

The woman waits until he’s got his wristbands – blue and purple – secured around his wrist before hitting a button and smiling up at them as the doors to the right of them swing open.

“Enjoy your time!”

 

 

 

  
Jongin has never seen anything like this in his painfully modest life.

The large club is split into three floors – for safety reasons, the top floor is strictly for women only, the second floor for men, and the first is open to all genders. While considerably crowded, the place is designed to be spacious, and as they make their way towards the bar, Jongin is pleased to note that it doesn’t feel suffocating. Most importantly, everything still appears _clean_. They pass a couple of girls furiously making out on a bar stool and two stark naked couples on sex swings. Jongin averts his gaze almost instantly, heat rushing up to settle in his cheeks.

They get drinks, and Baekhyun manages to find an empty table for them. Tables are evenly spaced out, with soft couches placed around them. These areas are on slightly higher ground – Jongin assumes it’s so that people who wish to be on the couches wouldn’t be interrupted by others walking around. On each table sits a box of condoms, several bottles of lube, a large pack of wet wipes, and alcohol wipes. Next to that is a basket filled with sex toys, and a label taped to the front of the basket reads: _please sanitize, and use dildos with a condom!_

“Be right back,” Minseok says, setting his drink down. “Gotta get Jongin’s present all set up.”

Baekhyun lets out a loud whoop – most of it is absorbed by the music flowing through the club – and Jongin slumps down into his seat with a groan. He gulps down a large mouthful of his cocktail, wondering how many drinks it’ll take before he starts to feel okay with being here.

“Should we go up to the second floor?” Taemin asks, leaning over to speak in Jongin’s ear. “Would that make you feel more… at home?”

Jongin resists the urge to throw his drink in his friend’s face.

A tall, Caucasian man struts by, wearing nothing but a pair of bright green cheekies, and Jongin actually chokes on his drink. His gaze stays stuck to the man’s curvy bottom, and Baekhyun has to elbow him in the ribs to get his attention.

“Saw something you like, huh?” He leers, and Jongin pinches him, hard.

“This is so weird,” he mutters into his drink.

The next table over, a man bucks his hips up into the willing mouth of his partner, his moan travelling across the space between them and slipping into Jongin’s ear. Jongin almost spills his drink all over his lap.

Before he can regain his composure, Minseok returns, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he says. “They’re setting up his present as we speak.”

 

 

 

  
“Do you want us to be around?”

Jongin blushes for what seems like the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes. If it weren’t for the escort on his lap, he would be physically shoving his friends away.

“No. Fuck no. You guys can go do whatever. Please.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, raising his hands in surrender. “We’re going. Give us a ring if you need us! If we don’t answer… well…” Laughing, his friends take their leave.

A hot tongue licks up the side of his neck and Jongin wants to bury his face in his hands.

“Don’t like being watched?” A sultry voice whispers right into his ear. Goosebumps erupt all down Jongin’s arms. The escort chuckles. “So, a virginal birthday boy, huh? This place seems a little extreme for your first time, no?”

They’re tucked away in an alcove, far enough from the main area of the club for some semblance of privacy, but not so far away that Jongin no longer feels like he’s still in public. If anyone were to walk by, they’d still be able to get a good look.

“What’s your name, love?”

The escort pulls away just enough to gaze down at Jongin’s face through thick lashes. He’s got glitter along his cheekbones, a tantalizing red painted across his lips, and impeccably shaped eyebrows. The fact that he’s wearing nothing but a silky, black thong and heels has Jongin’s head reeling.

“Uh,” he says intelligently, thankful for the fact that he doesn’t have to yell above the music. “Jongin.”

“Mm. Cute. You can call me Sehun.”

Not trusting his voice, Jongin simply nods.

“Anything you want to request, birthday boy?”

“N-not really,” Jongin croaks. “My friends, ah, brought me here.”

“I love it when they’re shy,” Sehun coos, nipping at his earlobe. “Just sit back and let me take care of you, huh?”

Jongin’s mouth dries up almost instantly when Sehun leans back to unbutton his shirt and slide the fabric down his shoulders. Slim fingers trail down his chest, fingertips moving to trace tight circles around peaked nipples. He fights down a groan when Sehun pinches lightly at one – the escort grins and does it again.

“I’ll dance for you,” Sehun says, all molten sex, “just to get you warmed up, hm?”

God yes.

Sehun swivels around on his lap in one fluid motion, and Jongin now has an eyeful of a broad back, sinewy muscles leading down to a slim waist. His blood churns at the sight of the thin black strings bracketing a pert ass, one slipping between the cheeks like a tease.

Bass rocks thickly through the air, and Sehun moves to it like the music is what runs through his veins. Jongin’s gasp is eaten up by the beat, his fingers tightening, white-knuckled, around the seat of the chair.

It’s impossible to look away from the slow grind that Sehun’s got going on Jongin’s crotch. Jongin sees a beauty mark on the left cheek that he really wants to bite, to see how soft the flesh is, to find out what Sehun’s skin tastes like. With the sexiest body roll Jongin’s ever seen in his life, Sehun leans backwards, head resting on Jongin’s shoulder and back pressing against Jongin’s chest, and proceeds to mouth at his throat.

“Oh fuck,” Jongin utters, eyes following the blazing trail that Sehun’s fingers set on the escort’s own chest. Down over the clavicles to pinch at dusky nipples, then further south to graze the belly button, before ending at the top of his thong. Lips are soft against his neck, and Jongin is overwhelmed.

“How you feelin’, love?”

“G-good,” Jongin manages to say. Sehun grins, all cat-like, and slinks back upright.

“I have to say,” Sehun resettles himself on Jongin’s lap, facing him once again, “that I’m very surprised no one’s wanted a go at you. You’re stunning.”

“So are you,” Jongin mumbles, flaming red. Sehun chuckles, those red, red lips splitting into a smile. Jongin wants to kiss him, wants to smear that red all over his porcelain skin.

It seems as though Sehun’s got the same idea as he does, leaning in with glimmering eyes to press their lips together. Jongin’s part almost immediately at the touch, all soft velvet, and he groans into Sehun’s mouth when a tongue curls around his own. Fingers bury themselves in thick hair, a tug causing Jongin to arch up into the heat of the body above him.

“You can touch me, you know. Keep it above the waist, if you want to avoid getting thrown out,” Sehun breathes, pulling away after a solid minute or two of slickened lips moving together. Jongin’s cock swells at the sight of the blurred redness, the colour no longer confined to Sehun’s lips, and he lifts tentative hands to rest at the dip of the man’s waist.

“There you go,” Sehun croons, the approval dripping down Jongin’s spine like honey.

A group of people hustle by, and the thin, sheer curtain that separates them from everyone else flutters like tissue in the wind.

“Do you want to go all the way today?”

Jongin seems physically incapable of forming a coherent answer. Smirking, Sehun rocks his hips once, and Jongin can’t help but hold onto the escort just a little tighter.

“Do you, Jongin, want to fuck me today?”

Sehun takes one look at the colour riding high on Jongin’s cheeks and gets to his feet, pulling Jongin upright and guiding him over to a nearby couch.

“Don’t worry,” he says, palm on Jongin’s racing chest as he pushes the latter down. “I’ll do everything – all you have to do is sit back and enjoy it.”

A knee rests between his spread thighs, and Jongin’s gaze trails up a smooth, svelte leg before landing on the sizeable bulge straining against the front of the thong.

“Oh my god,” he says weakly. Is this honestly happening?

“I’ll take it slow,” Sehun promises, kicking off his heels and returning to his previous position of straddling Jongin’s thighs. It’s a little more comfortable on the couch, the cushions providing much needed padding in contrast to the hardness of the chair. “I know it’s a lot to take, especially since it’s your first time. But relax a little, yeah? Just enjoy yourself.”

Sehun presses the rest of Jongin’s drink into his hand, and Jongin obediently drains it.

“Let me take care of you,” Sehun tells him softly, then leans down to seal their lips together once more.

 

 

 

  
Jongin is vaguely aware of the voices all around him, filling the club and sinking into his bones; but all he can focus on is the wet suction around the head of his cock. Hair, soft yet stiff from products, fills the gaps between his fingers, and Jongin fights the urge to tug.

There’s lipstick rubbed into the slick dribbling out of the slit of his cockhead, and Jongin’s pretty sure that nothing else in his sex life will top this.

Sehun hums, quite happily, those thick lashes fluttering around bright eyes as he hollows his cheeks and takes Jongin deeper down his throat.

“Oh god,” Jongin mutters thinly, feeling his balls draw up close to his body. He shuts his eyes and tries not to come too fast.

He hears a wet, obscene pop, and opens his eyes to see Sehun rising to his feet, swiping precum and more lipstick off his mouth.

“How was that,” Sehun asks, running a palm up the underside of Jongin’s cock. It leaves a wet trail along Jongin’s belly.

“Excellent,” Jongin rasps. “Really good.”

Sehun laughs, scooting up Jongin’s bare legs to hover above his dick. “What do you say? Wanna get inside?”

“I know you said not to,” Jongin blushes, “but can I please touch you?”

Smokey eyes slide over to look out at the main area of the club. “Well, it’s a rule that patrons shouldn’t be allowed to touch workers below the waist, but for you…”

Reaching down, Sehun grabs onto Jongin’s hands and places them on either side of his hips, nodding his permission when Jongin’s fingertips hook around the strings.

It’s like unwrapping a present, Jongin thinks dazedly. He peels the thong down, letting the lingerie cling to the man’s lower thighs. His mouth literally waters at the sight of Sehun’s cock, pink and curved towards the stomach. Sehun’s smooth shaven, the skin silky to the touch, and Jongin really just wants to lick.

“Can I… taste?”

Sehun’s breath hitches audibly. He nods, cheeks flushed prettily, and shifts his hips a little closer to Jongin’s face. Almost as if he’s in a trance, Jongin opens his mouth and lets Sehun in.

He groans at the taste that floods his senses, greedily slurping down the slick that beads off Sehun’s cock and onto his tongue. Throat lax, Jongin takes Sehun down deep, inhaling when his nose brushes the skin at the base of his cock. God, he even smells like a dream.

“You taste so good,” he mumbles, words a little slurred thanks to his full mouth. Sehun simply stares down at him, swollen lips parted and pupils blown, and cups one of Jongin’s bulging cheeks.

“If you don’t stop now we might not get around to the main course,” Sehun says huskily, biting down on his lip when Jongin does something exquisite with his tongue.

Reluctantly, Jongin lets Sehun slip out of his mouth.

A thumb wipes away the trail of spit down the side of his mouth, and Jongin darts his tongue out to lick at the tip. Sehun whimpers.

“Okay,” he says, taking a deep breath. “Let me prep myself, yeah?”

“Can I help?”

Sehun leans back to grab the bottle of lube off the table and tosses the pack of alcohol wipes at Jongin. “You want to?”

“Well… yeah, I don’t want you to do all the work.”

Something softens in Sehun’s eyes. “Yeah, okay. Sure. Clean your hands first.”

Obediently, Jongin sanitizes his hands and passes a wipe over to Sehun for him to do the same.

“You know what to do?”

Jongin shrugs, uncapping the bottle of lube. “Haven’t done it, but I know the logistics.” He sounds nonchalant enough, but his heart is hammering away inside of his chest, and his dick is positively aching at the thought of being inside Sehun’s ass.

He pours enough lube onto his fingers to slick them up, then slips his hand between Sehun’s spread legs to nestle a fingertip between supple cheeks. Feeling the furled skin of his entrance against his slippery finger, he presses with just enough force to breach.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Sehun says quietly. He leans forward, loosely wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, and rests his cheek on the top of Jongin’s head. “Go ahead.”

Jongin slides his finger deeper, lips closing around a perky nipple that just so happens to be within reach. He feels fingers burying themselves in his hair, and he fights down the sudden urge to smile.

“That’s nice,” Sehun hums, hips gyrating slowly down onto Jongin’s finger.

“There’s no pain? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I know you don’t,” Jongin hears Sehun say. With his ear pressed against Sehun’s chest, the man’s voice echoes somewhat. “It doesn’t hurt at all.”

When Jongin adds a second finger, he keeps suckling on the nipple in his mouth, hoping it provides enough pleasure to distract from the stretch. Judging from the pants and mewls that Sehun’s releasing into his hair, it must be working. He feels wetness all across his chest, courtesy of Sehun’s cock, and Jongin momentarily wonders what they look like right now.

“I’m ready,” Sehun informs him, leaning back to pick up a condom from the box. “Are you?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Jongin replies, letting Sehun open the packet and roll the condom down his dick.

“How’re you feeling?”

Jongin ponders over the question as he slicks up his cock with more lube. “Quite good, honestly. Is it, uh, weird to say that I’m quite happy with how my first time is turning out?”

Sehun smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely. “It’s not. I’m glad it is.”

He sinks down on Jongin’s cock, slow and steady, Jongin’s mind gradually buzzing louder with pleasure until he’s fully seated inside. Sehun exhales, grip tight on Jongin’s shoulders, and they take a few seconds to stare at each other.

“Can I move?”

“God, yes, please do.”

With gentle hands bracketing Sehun’s hips, Jongin rocks up tentatively into the wet heat and groans at the sensations that seem to envelop him whole. Above, Sehun gasps, a hand flying down to grip at his cock as he drops down to meet Jongin’s thrusts.

“You can go harder,” he says around a moan, “you won’t hurt me.”

So Jongin sets a much more brutal pace, hip bones sure to bruise the next day with the sheer amount of force he’s using as he fucks into Sehun. He hears a litany of satisfied whines and moans, his name littered amongst them – that, combined with the long build-up, means he doesn’t last very long. Heat curls, low in his belly, before going straight down his cock. He orgasms with Sehun’s name lodged in his throat and all over his lips, shuddering through the dregs of his release when Sehun comes too, walls clenching down on his sensitive length as come lands on his bare chest.

Sehun presses their foreheads together as they catch their breaths, Jongin absently rubbing gentle circles into the sides of Sehun’s waist.

“That was, um, great,” he mumbles, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “Mindblowing, actually. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. Happy birthday, Jongin,” Sehun replies, pressing a kiss onto his lips. Then, with a stroke of his thumb across a flushed cheek, Sehun gingerly lifts up and off Jongin’s cock, making quick work of cleaning the both of them up with wet wipes.

He bids Jongin goodbye with a soft smile, thong bundled in his hand, and Jongin stares at his retreating back wordlessly until he disappears from view. Right. Well, time to look somewhat decent before his friends find him like this.

 

 

 

  
People usually remember their first times. Some remember them fondly, some not so much. For Jongin, it doesn’t ever leave his mind. Sure, when he’s distracted enough – with schoolwork or work in general –, he manages not to think about it, but whenever he has the chance to think about it, he will always find his thoughts straying to Sehun’s face, body, heat.

It’s hard to come off as though he doesn’t want to return to Astrals and to slap down an obnoxious amount of money just to get Sehun again, especially when his friends decide to tease him about it.

Nights are often filled with muted groans and soiled sheets, a heaving chest and Jongin’s cock softening against his own stomach. So it doesn’t come as a surprise whatsoever when Jongin finds himself standing outside Astrals on a Friday night, alone and churning with nervous need. It’s been a little over a month since his first visit, and Jongin wonders if it’s too soon.

He gets in with little trouble. There’s a line at the customer services counter, and he waits in line with a drink in hand. Less than a dozen feet away, sprawled across a couch, is a middle-aged couple, the woman enthusiastically ploughing her way into the man’s asshole with a bright pink strap-on. It’s quite a sight to see, but Jongin doesn’t look long, not wanting to come off as disrespectful.

“Hi, how may I help you?”

Barely thirty seconds later, Jongin walks away from the counter with a few hundred dollars less in his bank account and a pounding heart. There’s a new bracelet around his wrist, one that enables himself to be tracked by a staff member. He runs his fingers along the smooth surface absently as he heads up to the second floor, gut blossoming with anticipation with every step taken.

He finds an empty couch and settles down on it, sipping his drink as he eyes three men by the bar. They’re all in their birthday suits, arousals clear as hands roam across bodies. It’s hot, how they seem to not care about the presence of others, too wrapped up in each other to _want_ to care.

“I’ve been wondering if you’d ever come back.”

Jongin turns around at the voice, soft and familiar, and feels his heart stutter when he sees Sehun standing right there, looking as beautiful as always. He’s in fishnets and a sheer bodysuit, feet enclosed in blood red pumps. His legs are so _long_ ; Jongin just wants to worship them for a solid hour.

“Uh, yeah,” he stutters, scratching at his neck. “I didn’t know if it would be appropriate.”

“Much more appropriate than me trying to hunt you down, that’s for sure.”

Jongin looks at him in confusion, and Sehun huffs out a fond laugh, shaking his head. Hips sway tantalizingly as Sehun walks around the couch to join Jongin, and Jongin barely has time to contain himself before Sehun’s settling down on his lap like he belongs there.

“You do realize,” Sehun says, gesturing around them, “that you’re horribly overdressed in this place?”

Jongin lets his gaze run down Sehun’s body. That is a very sheer bodysuit, and Jongin can see _everything_ underneath the fabric.

“Oh. I guess I am.”

“Let me fix that,” Sehun says, eyes twinkling.

Fingers land on the buttons of his shirt, and panic suddenly rears its head. Jongin clamps his hands down around Sehun’s wrists, effectively halting the man’s movements.

“What’s wrong?”

Jongin’s eyes flicker around the room.

“Are you nervous? Of being in public?”

“... A little,” Jongin admits. “I’m not… experienced, you know. And uh, I don’t…”

“Hey,” Sehun interrupts. “It’s okay. You want to move to a quieter place?”

The three men by the bar have moved to a nearby couch, and one’s already got a cock up his ass and one in his mouth. He looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“No,” Jongin says. “It’s okay. But can we take it slow?”

“Anything you want,” Sehun promises.

 

 

 

  
The straps of Sehun’s bodysuit are hanging limply by his sides, the fabric peeled down to reveal pebbled nipples that Jongin simply cannot get enough of. Sehun plays with Jongin’s hair, humming his contentment as Jongin licks and sucks on the nubs, swirling his tongue around them over and over again as he watches the damp patch of sheer material over the head of Sehun’s cock grow larger and larger.

“You know, I might just come like this,” Sehun sighs, rocking down into Jongin’s erection. Jongin himself is stark naked, but he’s not too self-conscious about it – having Sehun’s body covering his intimate parts is enough to alleviate the shyness.

“I’d like that,” Jongin says, detaching his mouth from Sehun’s chest long enough to say those words. He scrapes his teeth oh-so-gently across the sensitive bud, lips forming a tight seal around it as he flicks the tip of his tongue back and forth. Sehun arches in pleasure, cock rubbing into Jongin’s belly, and shivers when Jongin brushes the pad of his thumb across the other neglected nipple.

“No one’s ever,” Sehun gasps, “played with my nipples so much before.”

“They’re missing out,” Jongin says simply, hands caressing the soft skin of Sehun’s back. He tugs on a nipple with his teeth.

“Oh my god, do that again.”

Jongin does, alternating between the two, pulling and sucking and licking until Sehun comes with a cry, soiling his bodysuit as he trembles in Jongin’s hold. He doesn’t stop his ministrations until Sehun bats him away gently, breathless giggles leaving his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Jongin says, staring at the red, abused nipples. They’re so pointy, yet so puffy, and Jongin is unbearably hard against the cleft of Sehun’s ass.

“My bodysuit is ruined,” Sehun says mournfully, peering down at his crotch. The stain is glaringly obvious, even in the dim lighting of the club.

Someone taps Jongin on the shoulder then, and he looks back to see a couple standing there, fingers intertwined.

“That was really hot,” one of them says. “You took care of him and his pleasure so well.”

Embarrassed, Jongin tries to dig up an appropriate response. Thankfully, Sehun comes to the rescue, swooping in with sweet words of thanks and compliments for Jongin. The couple bid them goodbye with waves and smiles, and before long, Jongin’s attention is back on Sehun alone.

“I meant what I said,” Sehun says, standing to rid himself of his soiled garment. “You really do take care of my pleasure well.”

“Isn’t that… what people are supposed to do here? I mean, it’s a sex club?”

“Mm yes, but that’s usually between patrons. Escorts are usually hired to give pleasure, not to receive. Which is why you stood out for me, all those weeks ago. You made sure I enjoyed myself, that I was pleasured, and didn’t use me just to get off. Of course, I’m not saying that everyone else who pays for my time is like that, but the majority are, unfortunately. The number of times I’ve been fucked and left with a sore ass and a half-hard cock… let’s just say that it’s been too many times to count.”

Jongin frowns. “That’s… horrible.”

Shrugging, Sehun pulls a wet wipe out of the packet and wipes himself clean. “It’s just the way it is. That’s why I’ve been hoping you’d come back.”

The club suddenly erupts in cheers, and Jongin peers over his shoulder to see the round stage in the middle of the room light up.

“What’s that?”

“Ah,” Sehun says, leaning in to speak into Jongin’s ear. “People who wish for an audience are allowed to fuck on the stage. For quite a hefty price, of course. They get a bed, spotlights, and an hour to do whatever they want, with all eyes on them. It’s for the hardcore exhibitionists, honestly.”

Sure enough, a pair of young men strides up to the stage, unbuttoned jeans doing little to hide their erections. Jongin watches until they’re on the bed and divested of their clothes before turning back to Sehun. The escort’s looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, which turns into a smile when Jongin lifts an eyebrow in question.

“Well, while they have the attention of the rest of the floor,” Sehun says, voice sultry, “would you like to do something about that beautiful erection of yours?”

Five minutes later and Jongin finds himself balls deep inside Sehun’s velvety heat, the latter sprawled across the couch as Jongin rocks slowly into him. He runs his palms up Sehun’s fishnet covered legs, sliding them down to cup at his asscheeks and to run his fingers along the ripped material that once prevented Jongin’s cock from slipping into Sehun’s hole.

Sehun holds him close, lips – painted a deep, sexy violet today – trailing along Jongin’s jaw as Jongin fucks him.

Somehow, Jongin manages to control himself, keeping his pace slow and intense. He fucks Sehun for almost a full fifteen minutes before he comes, trading kisses all the while, and finishes Sehun off with a few tugs on his cock just moments after.

“Will you come back again?” Sehun asks, hair mussed and lipstick smeared. His lips quirk as Jongin cleans him up before discarding the used condom into the nearby bin. He eyes the mess of colour painted down Jongin’s jaw, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Do you want me to?”

“Would I be asking if I didn’t?”

 

 

 

  
That’s how Jongin ends up visiting Astrals once every two weeks, and always on a Friday night. Sehun introduces him to a whole new world of pleasure – on his fifth visit, Sehun managed to convince him to try and put something up his own ass. It had taken a lot of prep, but that night, he’d fucked into Sehun with a prostate massager snug in his entrance, and being on the receiving end of two forms of pleasure quickly reduced him into a panting mess. Sehun had been pretty proud of himself that day. On his eighth visit, Sehun had rimmed him into one of his quickest orgasms yet, and he’d promptly returned the favour – hidden away from view, of course, because he’s _definitely_ doing much more than touching an escort below the belt. On his eleventh visit, he’d spent twenty minutes on Sehun’s nipples once again, the latter with a vibrator up his ass and pressed against his prostate. Jongin had thoroughly enjoyed watching Sehun come, ass buzzing and nipples swollen, so much so that he’d released all over Sehun’s chest with just two tugs on his cock.

It’s on Jongin’s fifteenth visit that Sehun manages to convince him to fuck up on the stage.

“I don’t know,” Jongin hedges. “I mean, I know I’m a lot less bothered by doing stuff in public, but I don’t know if I’m ready to be… you know, in the spotlight. Literally.”

“I want you to,” Sehun says, looking as delicious as ever in thigh-highs, garters, and a lacy thong. There’s a thin chain looped around his slim waist, and Jongin wants to grab it between his teeth. “I think you’ll like it. Fucking me when everyone’s looking, when everyone wants to be me, wants to be fucked by you.”

As it turns out, Jongin really cannot say no to Sehun’s whims.

Barely ten minutes later, Jongin finds himself between Sehun’s spread legs, his stilettos still strapped on his feet, thigh-highs riding down his thighs, and thong tossed somewhere on the stage floor.

“Am I allowed to touch you now?”

“Technically, no, but do it anyway,” Sehun pleads, cock already wet in his hand. “I’ll deal with the repercussions later.”

“I know it’s an important rule,” Jongin grunts, squirting lube onto his hand and rubbing it over his fingers. “But sometimes I wish it wasn't a thing. I want to touch you and not have to worry about being thrown out of the club.”

He rubs his slickened fingertip around Sehun’s hole, just the way he knows the other man likes it, and hears surprised murmurs from the people all around the stage. Swallowing, he does his best to ignore them, tries to narrow his focus down to the lovely man writhing beneath him. Sehun lets out a wobbly sigh when Jongin pushes in with his finger.

“Hey!” They pause. It’s one of the bouncers. “No touching –”

“It’s okay,” Sehun cries, flinging an arm out in the direction of the man’s voice. “Please. I want him to. I’ll deal with the punishments later, just, please –”

Jongin crooks his finger, and Sehun’s words trail off into a moan.

Blessedly, the bouncer says nothing more.

Leaning down, Jongin brushes silky hair out of Sehun’s face with his free hand before planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Good?”

“It’s always good when it’s with you,” Sehun says, quiet enough that no one else hears it but Jongin. A pleasant flush rises his on Jongin’s cheeks, and he slips a second finger into Sehun’s entrance, kissing the responding moan right out of Sehun’s mouth.

“You said we have an hour, right?”

Sehun can only nod in reply.

“So what do you think about me fucking you for the whole hour? Just my cock in your ass, pressing against that little spot in you that you love.”

A whimper.

Jongin scissors him open, fingers gentle in the obscene act, and Sehun clutches onto his arms with pleading fingers. He curls his own around Sehun’s cock, watching as dark lashes flutter against unblemished cheeks. Sehun gazes up at him, the perfect mix of shy and coquettish, and his lips part like the shell of a clam showcasing the treasure within.

He adds a third finger, curls it just right, and delights in the shudders that wrack Sehun’s lithe body.

“I want to take you out on a date,” he murmurs, sucking a bruise into the otherwise unblemished skin on Sehun’s neck. “I know it’s a little upside-down, but –”

“Yes,” Sehun gasps, rocking down on Jongin’s fingers. “Yes. I want that.”

Jongin laughs, relieved, and extracts his fingers in order to fumble around with a condom. He slides in with familiar ease, Sehun automatically hooking his ankles around Jongin’s hips once he’s fully seated. With slippery fingers around supple thighs, Jongin rises up onto his knees and starts moving.

His gaze flickers between Sehun’s face – blissed out and prettily flushed – and the sight of Sehun’s eager, dusty pink asshole clenching around the girth of his cock. He’ll never get sick of it, never in a million years.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he sighs, hips snapping into Sehun with a steady beat.

Sehun mewls, pupils blown so wide that Jongin can’t even _glimpse_ the chocolate brown of his irises. He lifts Sehun’s hips slightly, just enough so that the blunt head of his cock nudges against his prostate with every thrust. Sehun lets out a garbled moan of pleasure, nodding frantically in approval. Fingers fist in sheets, and Jongin rubs tight circles around one of Sehun’s pretty nipples with his thumb. Sehun comes, untouched, with a dirty moan, come dribbling out of his slit and onto his belly.

“Gorgeous,” Jongin repeats, not easing up on his thrusts. Sehun sniffles, and Jongin knows he must be feeling a little sensitive right now. But he doesn’t tell Jongin to stop.

Stuffing a pillow under Sehun’s hips frees up Jongin’s other hand, and he reaches down to run his fingers over the jut of Sehun’s bottom lip to collect moisture before he gets to work playing with both nipples. Sehun squirms in pleasure, chest arching up as Jongin flicks and pinches at them. His cock swells, red and slick, and Jongin can feel his mouth water at the sight.

Skin much too sweaty for Sehun to keep his ankles locked around Jongin’s chest, they make do with a wider spread of Sehun’s legs. Jongin loves how loud Sehun is during sex – his moans are unrestrained, and he never holds back when he wants more of something.

“I need you to suck on them,” Sehun whines, pushing damp hair away from his forehead. “Suck on my nipples, Jongin, I love how you suck on them.”

So Jongin leans down, takes one of those hard nubs into his mouth, and sucks.

Sehun comes for the second time with a scream, nails clawing their way down the expanse of Jongin’s back. The pain dissolves into pleasure, and it takes a monumental amount of effort for Jongin to hold back his own orgasm.

“Yeah, oh my god Jongin, just like that,” Sehun pants, running his index finger through the mess of come on his stomach. He brings it up to Jongin’s mouth, biting down on his lip when Jongin willingly licks it off before returning his attention to a nipple.

They’re sweating liberally now, the spotlights giving off unnecessary heat, and Jongin has to pull Sehun back down onto his cock ever so often to prevent them from separating. Everything is smoother, the muscles of Sehun’s ass relaxed enough for Jongin to slide in and out without any resistance whatsoever.

Jongin pulls away from Sehun’s chest, ignoring the latter’s whines as he presses Sehun’s legs back, gripping creamy thighs as he fucks into him. The new angle allows for a deeper fuck, and Sehun pinches on his own nipples as he chants Jongin’s name, half-hard cock already dribbling pre-come onto the mess on his stomach.

“Look at you,” Jongin says reverently, hips never easing up despite the burn he’s starting to feel in his abdominal muscles. “You’ve come twice and you’re getting hard again. Absolutely amazing.”

“Well,” Sehun pants, colour high on his cheeks, “I love it when you fuck me.”

Jongin picks up his pace, fucking into Sehun’s slick channel just a little harder, a little faster, than before. Already overstimulated, it doesn’t take long for Sehun to reach climax yet again, dick twitching as it tries to squeeze out more come. His nipples look painfully sore, but he doesn’t stop abusing them, pinching and pulling as tears slip out of his eyes. They’re definitely going to hurt tomorrow, but it certainly seems as though Sehun doesn’t care.

“More,” he cries, thighs trembling underneath Jongin’s hands.

And Jongin gives him more, hips unrelenting as the head of his cock continues pressing incessantly against Sehun’s prostate.

Sehun’s cock stays soft, but judging by the man’s wanton moans, he’s still thoroughly enjoying himself.

“You take my cock so well,” Jongin murmurs, groaning when Sehun’s walls quiver around him in another orgasm. It’s a dry one, and his soft cock is painfully red. Sehun stares up at him, eyes glazed and lashes clumped together in wet chunks. His nipples point up, proud, the skin around them starting to bruise. “Beautiful.” He’ll never get tired of telling Sehun that.

It’s so easy to lose track of time like this.

He manages to pull a fifth orgasm out of Sehun, the escort openly weeping now, overstimulated to the point of pain.

“I can’t,” Sehun whimpers, still tugging on his nipples. “I can’t, Jongin, I can’t.”

Jongin glances up at the clock, sweat dripping off his jaw to join the mess all over Sehun’s body.

“Five minutes left, Sehun. One more. Come on, you can do it.”

“I can’t,” Sehun hiccups, but his shaking legs come to rest around Jongin’s hips again.

“One more, yeah?”

Sehun swallows, tears clinging to his lashes, and nods.

Jongin takes a deep breath and abandons all control, hips pistoning deep into Sehun as he chases the orgasm he’s been fighting off for the past hour. It’s hard, so hard, but he manages to hold off on coming until he feels Sehun shake one more time, another dry orgasm barreling through his body. It’s then that he releases, his orgasm hitting him so hard that his vision whites and his arms give out. He topples onto Sehun with a silent moan, hips stuttering and thighs shaking as his cock pumps out the biggest load of come he’s ever had.

For a moment, all Jongin hears is the rush of blood in his ears. Sehun’s got limp arms draped around him, breath damp against his cheek, and there’s a cool stickiness smeared across his stomach.

Then, he hears a faint but emphatic, “well, _fuck me_ ,” somewhere from his left. There are several murmurs of assent. Oh right, they had an audience.

Sehun laughs breathily, a weak rumble beneath Jongin’s weight, and Jongin hides his grin in the curve of Sehun’s neck.

“So, I’ll pick you up at seven?”

 

 

 

  
The next time Jongin steps foot into Astrals, it’s with a red bracelet, instead of a purple one, around his wrist. Sehun pays the entrance fee for the first time, his own wrist adorned with a matching bracelet.

**Author's Note:**

> /fans self
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
